PBS Kids Meals
PBS Kids Meals is a line of TV dinners themed as Global/worldwide PBS Kids, Sprout, and Universal Kids television series made by Kraft Foods. It is uncertain if it will ever hit the market. TV Dinners * Super Wings Chicken Nuggets * Timmy Time Pepperoni Pizza * Clifford the Big Red Dog Macaroni & Cheese * Teletubbies Mozzarella Sticks * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza Cheese Pizza * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood Chicken Strips * Sesame Street Hot Dog * Barney & Friends Fried Chicken * Dinosaur Train Waffle Sticks * Sid the Science Kid French Toast Sticks * Super Why! Pancakes * Caillou Cheeseburger * Molly of Denali Fish Sticks * The Noddy Shop Grilled Cheese * Angelina Ballerina Mini Tacos * Xaiver Riddle and the Secret Museum Fish Sandwich * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Popcorn Chicken * Curious George BBQ Glazed Chicken * WordWorld Mini Corn Dogs * Thomas & Friends BBQ Pork Rib Bites * Bob the Builder Taco Salad * Go Jetters Chicken Sandwich * Arthur Sausage Pizza * Cyberchase Cheese Pizza Sticks * The Berenstain Bears Buffalo Chicken Nuggets * Liberty's Kids Buffalo Chicken Macaroni & Cheese * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps Hawaiian Pizza * Barney & Friends (2020 Reboot) Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets * The Wiggles Cheese Pizza Strips * Kipper Pulled Chicken Sandwich * Roary the Racing Car Pulled Pork Sandwich * Bob the Builder (2015 Reboot) Chicago Deep Dish Pepperoni Pizza * Fifi and the Flowertots Chicago Deep Dish Cheese Pizza * Pajanimals Bacon Macaroni & Cheese * LazyTown Honey BBQ Chicken Nuggets * Busytown Mysteries Cheese Stuffed Hot Dog * The Magic School Bus Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets * Dragon Tales Buffalo Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets * Animal Mechanicals Honey BBQ Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets * Dino Dan Buffalo Buffalo Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets * The Fresh Beat Band Honey BBQ Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets * Hey Duggee Buffalo Chicken Pizza * The Weekenders Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza * Teacher's Pet Lobster Macaroni & Cheese * Recess Chicago Deep Dish Sausage Pizza * The Proud Family Chicago Deep Dish Buffalo Chicken Pizza * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Chicago Deep Dish Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza * Pepper Ann Chocolate Chip Pancake Breakfast * The Legend of Tarzan Blueberry Pancake Breakfast * Jungle Cubs Strawberry Cheesecake Pancake Breakfast * 101 Dalmatians: The Series Turkey & Dressing * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Hamburger * House of Mouse Turkey Cheeseburger * The Boss Baby: Back in Business Turkey Burger * Topsy and Tim Supreme Pizza * Ranger Rob Vegetable Pizza * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Meat Pizza * PAW Patrol Fried Flounder & Chips * Space Racers Turkey Hot Dog * The Mickey Mouse Club Chili Hot Dog * Mickey Mouse Works Giant Chicken Legs * Dawn of the Dragon Racers Impossible Cheeseburger * Home: The Adventures with Tip & Oh Impossible Burger * Trollhunters Impossible Burger & Onion Rings * Spirit Riding Free Impossible Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * The Doozers Hamburger & Onion Rings * Trulli Tales Turkey Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate Turkey Burger & Onion Rings * Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures Bacon Cheeseburger * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show Bacon Burger * Dawn of the Croods Bacon Burger & Onion Rings * The Advnetures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Bacon Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * The Bugs Bunny Show Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * Looney Tunes Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * Dora the Explorer Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * Baby Looney Tunes Chicken Chimichangas * Harvey Girls Forever! Buffalo Chicken Strips * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants Honey BBQ Chicken Strips * 3Below: Tales of Arcadia Buffalo Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * Merrie Melodies Honey BBQ Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny Buffalo Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * Mr. Magoo Honey BBQ Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * Where's Waldo? Buffalo Wings * Dora and Friends: Into the City! Boneless Buffalo Wings * Miles from Tomorrowland BBQ Wings * Ooh, Aah & You Boneless BBQ Wings * Go, Diego, Go! Oreo Pancake Breakfast * Little Einsteins Cinnamon Apple Pancake Breakfast * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Cinnamon French Toast Sticks * Handy Manny Cinnamon French Toast Bites * My Friends Tigger & Pooh French Toast Bites * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Popcorn Shrimp * The Wacky World of Tex Avery Spaghetti & Meatballs * The Mr. Men Show (2008 Reboot) Veggie Max Pizza * Bing New York City Style Cheese Pizza Slice * Teletubbies (2015 Reboot) New York City Style Pepperoni Pizza Slice * Mr. Men and Little Miss New York City Style Hawaiian Pizza Slice * Twirlywoos Ham Pizza * Atomic Betty Swedish Meatballs * The Buzz on Maggie Strawberry Pancake Breakfast * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Cheese Ravioli Category:Kraft Foods Category:Children's Meals Category:Licensed meals